Dance With the Devil
by Anyone But Sasuke
Summary: sequel to She Wants to Move. Sakura is not so sure Sasuke's way of getting Kakashi's mask off is such a good idea. But while she's here, she may as well have a few drinks. T for drunkenness and a bit of kissing.


(As usual, I own nothing. I don't even own the words. Technically Webster does, and the guy who wrote the Japanese dictionary. I just own the order they are in.)

.:Dance With the Devil:.

Her heart beat out a wild staccato, pacing itself at a rate faster than the beat vibrating around their souls. She chose to ignore her heart for the smoother rhythm.

It might have been her first mistake of the night, but it certainly wouldn't be her last.

o-oOo-o

He was worrying about her. Truth to be told, she was one of his best friends now, and he never would have suggested that she try to trick their sensei if he had known she would actually do it.

He knew of Kakashi's reputation, and even with all of his fangirls and their 'broken hearts', Sasuke still couldn't hold a candle to it. The silver-haired jounin even had a record more impressive than Jiraiya's (okay, so the man was creepy, but he was older, and more perverted!)

He just hoped she would be okay.

o-oOo-o

Her second error was the liquor she gulped down, attempting to seem braver than she actually felt. The alcohol immediately affected her system, and she gained a whole new perspective. She is Sakura, and his name means scarecrow. He doesn't stand a chance.

o-oOo-o

The song was one she'd never heard, but it was predictable, and she dominated, taking the lead with the ease of someone his age. Her emerald eyes glimmered with an emotion he had never seen before. She was gorgeous, alluring, a mixture of starlight and sunshine, and she shivered under his fingertips. Sakura danced like a goddess, or at least an angel, and he found he didn't want to let her go.

o-oOo-o

Her next mistake, whatever number it might have been, was pressing her lips to his cloth covered face. Immediately she knew she had missed his lips, and Sakura pulled back, giggling. She pulled the mask down, and this time, she didn't miss. His taste was as intoxicating as the drinks she had gulped down without tasting earlier, and she waited to the last possible second to pull away for air.

She had only pulled in half of the air she needed when his lips crashed back to hers. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she traced his stomach muscles with light nails.

It was then that the mission came crashing back to her mind, and as soon as she could she grabbed her camera from her purse. Pulling away, it flashed, and she ran. His fingers brushed her wrist, and her heart skipped a beat. Mid-step, she tore off her shoes, knowing that barefoot, she would be ten times as fast.

o-oOo-o

She confused him. But he remembered something she didn't.

Their team had practice in the morning.

o-oOo-o

"Saasssuukee!" Sakura called, high-pitched and giggling, at his doorstep. She was a tiny bit drunk, but it was common knowledge that Naruto's was a bad idea on nights when Neji was away on a mission, and she only knew about that because Tenten had been pouting that she hadn't been the one to go on a mission with Lee. And Ino's mom would tell her mom, and Sakura wasn't 100% moved out yet.

So, Sasuke's it was. She knocked on the door again, her shoes dangling from her other hand. A yawn escaped her lips, and she wondered what time it was.

The door opened, and Sakura couldn't help but frown at how perfect Sasuke looked, even when he just woke up.

"I don't like you anymore!" she informed him, slurring slightly. His eyebrow rose, and she laughed at it. "I mean I don't have a stupid crush anymore!"

He nodded wisely. "You've had booze, haven't you?" She nodded happily, and he pulled her inside. Despite his cold exterior, they both knew he cared.

"What happened?" he demanded in a low, deep voice.

"I got a picture!" She cheered, doing a little dance.

His eyes bore into hers, and she stopped. I don't care about the damn picture," the boy hissed. "I want to know if my teammate is okay."

She nodded. "Hey, did you know Kakashi can kiss? He tastes _really_ good!"

Sasuke sighed. "C'mon, you can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

o-oOo-o

Uzumaki Naruto tossed back the covers on his bed and sat up. His eyes softened as he caught sight of Hyuuga Hinata, half-naked and sleeping beside him. Meekly, he kissed her forehead before getting up to get a glass of water.

The water felt cool on his throat as he swallowed, and when he finished, he glanced out at the stars. It had to be early, because pink streaks lit the horizon.

Suddenly, the kyuubi boy became very disturbed. The sky was dark blue (Sasuke) and pink (Sakura), with silver stars (Kakashi-sensei) and a yellow-orange sun (himself) peeking over the horizon.

Today would be an interesting one.

o-oOo-o

A/N: Part 3 is in progress. Title comes from the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Written for a friend in the real world (lol) who draws me amazing Gaara pictures every time I give her a new chapter. She is turning this into a manga! (OMG I HAS FANART!)


End file.
